civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olmec (Tu)
The Olmec led by Tu is a custom civilization by ryanjames, with contributions from DJSHenninger, Viregel, and Jtitan. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the city-state of La Venta with Managua. Overview 'The Olmec' The "Olmecs" or "rubber people" (which is what Olmec means in Nauhtl) were a culture that flourished from around 1200BCE to 400BCE, reaching it's peak from 900BCE-600BC at La Venta. Though they left very few written records, archeologists are in general agreement that the Olmecs were a "Mother culture", a Civilisation that laid the foundations for all further civilisations in the region. 'Tu' Tu is a fictional leader, unlike the Mayans, the Olmecs never recorded a king list and so we have very little knowledge of specific monarchs and chieftans of various settlements, it is unclear if a woman ever ruled an Olmec settlement. However, archeologists have a fairly clear idea of how Olmec government functioned. A wealthy elite controlled the flow and distribution of resources, wealth being shown more through jewelry and foreign goods, rather than particular clothing. The Olmec monarch was known as Tu and often had links to Olmec dieties to legitimise their rule. They were also aided by a governer known as "Ku", though some later monarchs would have the title "Tu and Ku", perhaps as an expression of power. 'Dawn of Man' Mighty Tu, you watch over the Olmecs, the first true civilization of ancient Mexico. Your people thrived in what is now Veracruz from 1400BCE-400BCE, long before upstart peoples such as the Mayans, Aztec and Zapotecs were even conceived! Symbolised by the iconic and enigmatic stone heads found across the Olmec heartland, The Olmecs are often accredited for founding the first civilization in the Americas. Artists, engineers and merchants, the Olmecs mastered long distance trade to spread the light of Civilization across Mesoamerica, even as far south as Nicaragua. They invented the Mayan calendar, discovered the number 0 and their architectural styles would forever be regarded by the later Mayan and Aztec cultures as the pinnacle of Mesoamerican achievement. Tu, the Olmecs have long since faded from history, but it is now time for them to start anew, and spread Olmec culture to this Brave New World. Will you coexist with your neighbours, trading and flourishing? Or will you shock and awe the barbarians of the world with your culture? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Who are you? Why have you come here? How did you find us? Hmm, well if my people are to come out of the shadows, then I may aswell seek friendship from ones such as yourself. Introduction: Ah, the Jaguar foretold your arrival. I am Tu, queen of San Lorenzo. Though some barbarians have mistakenly named us the Olmecs . . . Introduction: Who are you, Traders from yet another distant land I suppose? The merchants are getting more adventurous everyday, spreading the superior artefacts of the Olmecs. I hope they haven't brought unwanted attention? Defeat: I knew our people could never co-exist, if only you had adopted our superior culture, then perhaps you will have seen your mistake. Defeat: All I ever wanted was for my city, my people to be safe and prosperous. I knew you outsiders were trouble, if I still wielded authority, I'd have the merchants sacrificed to atone for their reckless greed! Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now playing your ball games and using gigantic stone heads as decoration. I fear the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List *ryanjames: Author *DJSHenninger: Leaderscreen, icons, Lua, debugging *Viregel: Map, debugging *Jtitan: Nutall unit skins Category:All Civilizations Category:Ryanjames Category:Mesoamerican Cultures Category:Olmec